


Trošičku intoxikovaný

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: Psych (TV 2006)
Genre: M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:49:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24942604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: Slash in czech language. I wish not to translate this piece of work.Vše v této povídce je čistá fikce! Nechci tímto pokusem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. Dílo nebylo sepsáno za účelem zisku.
Relationships: Carlton Lassiter/Shawn Spencer
Kudos: 1





	Trošičku intoxikovaný

Jak sis jen nemohl nevšimnout, Shawne?!

Téměř třicetiletý muž seděl na chodbě už skoro vylidněné budovy střední školy, v níž se konal ples, sraz… něco na ten způsob. Všechno bylo fajn. Abigail, Jules, Gus, Lassie, vražda, otec… No, dobře, nebylo, ale když se vražda objasnila a Abigail si s ním zatančila, vypadalo to vážně slibně. Dokud se nenapil toho zpropadeného punče.

Pak už to šlo z kopce, nepamatoval si vůbec nic, ale musel asi udělat něco špatného, že jej všichni nechali uvnitř s tou hýbající se podlahou, nejistýma nohama a k neuvěřitelné citlivosti vybičovanými smysly. Kdyby jen tak věděl, jakou drogu mu ten někdo dal… Sice předpokládal, že nebyla nebezpečná, nejspíše se chtěl jen někdo pobavit na jeho účet, ale necítil se zrovna bezpečně. Ale co s tím?

Sám si kamkoliv jít netroufnul, takže se mu po nějaké době podařilo z hloubi kapsy vylovit mobil a poslal esemesku s prosbou o vyzvednutí. Lassiemu. Protože ať už urazil během večera kohokoliv, Lassie na to byl asi nejzvyklejší a měl by se tak nejrychleji otřepat. Snad.

Shawn si hlasitě povzdechl a snažil se ignorovat to hlasité kapání kohoutku z koupelny. Vypadalo to, že když konečně našel dívku, která o něj jevila zájem a mohla mu pomoci od bolavého srdce, zase musel něco podělat. Nepochyboval totiž o tom, že jakmile Lassieho uvidí, první myšlenka bude patřit jeho nebesky modrým očím a lítosti, proč se na něj někdy nemůže vytáhlý detektiv usmát. Dal by za jeho přízeň cokoliv, tak strašně měl toho zahořklého policejního psa rád a ničilo jej, že ať se snaží sebevíc, Lassie v něm nikdy nic jiného než otravnou osinu v zadku neuvidí…

„Spencere!“

Oslovený pomalu, jako by se nacházel v úplně jiné časové dimenzi, zvedl hlavu a podíval se na vysokého muže, jenž k němu doslova mílovými kroky kráčel. Shawn se na něj usmál a vztáhnul k němu ruce.

„Lassie! Tak rád tě vidím!“

„Snad mě sem neženeš zbytečně, co se stalo?“ štěknul po mladším, ten ale jeho tón hlasu vůbec nevnímal, dál se culil a zbožně na Lassieho koukal, až detektiv protočil oči a s úšklebkem pomohl Spencerovi na nohy. Nečekal však, že Shawn ihned po postavení začne přepadávat dopředu. Najednou se o něj opíral, tvář položenou na hrudi vyššího muže. „Spencere!“ zvolal pobouřeně a trochu i vylekaně.

„Lassie,“ zamručel naopak Shawn, objal trénované tělo kolem pasu a tvář ještě více zabořil do košile, do nosu jej udeřilo příjemné aroma, které v přítomnosti Lassitera zaznamenával poměrně často, ale nikdy ne v takové intenzitě. „Lassie… ty tak krásně voníš.“

V detektivovi by se krve nedořezal. Úplně vytuhnul a zíral na Spencera, jak se k němu tulí a skoro přede. Ano, vskutku připomínal kočku tím, jak se o něj tváří otíral, oči zavřené a výraz naprosto uchvácený, navíc se neotíral jen obličejem…

Lassie ztuhnul ještě víc, nebyl schopen se ani pohnout, když se k němu Spencer přitisknul celým tělem, hýbaje především jistou částí dolních partií. Co se to tady děje?! Za jiných okolností by asi Shawna bez okolků seřval, ale bylo mu jasné, že není zcela při smyslech, takhle se nechoval ani v případě, že na sebe chtěl strhnout veškerou pozornost.

Shlédl dolů a oříškové oči se na něj zvědavě zadívaly, tak bezelstné a… Lassiter se nedobrovolně zachvěl, když jej zasáhlo poznání. Proti stehnu se mu začala tlačit rostoucí erekce mladšího muže, jenž se o něj očividně třel, pootevřel své červené rty a z nich unikl jemný, skoro sladce znějící povzdech.

A na tohle nás na akademii nepřipravili, pomyslel si zoufale. Ano, byl zoufalý ze Spencerova chování, jímž mu vyloženě dával najevo, že jej chce, ale mnohem více se děsil sám sebe, protože zjistil, že by si dal úplně klidně říct. Co na tom, Shawn byl atraktivní, ale věčně tak otravný… A teď mlčel, tedy jen vydával zvuky… jeden za druhým… třel se, hřál, krásně voněl po ananasu…

„Lassie,“ zasténal mladší muž a oslovený frustrovaně zavrčel. Jak má tohle vydržet? Měl by Shawna drapnout za límec a odvézt domů, možná raději do nemocnice, ale… „Lassie,“ ozval se Spencer znova, naléhavěji, znovu zabořil tvář do detektivovy košile, dlaněmi vklouznul pod sako a hladil jej po zádech, třísly se nyní pohyboval proti Lassiterovým.

„Spencere,“ vydal něco mezi vrčením a stenem starší muž, cítil Shawnovu erekci proti svému rostoucímu vzrušení, Spencer se k němu tisknul, sténal a Lassiterův už tak chabý odpor stále slábnul.

Ne, nesmí přeci zneužít situace, odstrčit a odvézt, to je řešení, hned to udělá, hned, jakmile…

„Chci tě, Lassie, už tak strašně dlouho,“ uslyšel a obočí mu vylétlo vzhůru. Cos to řekl, ty blázne? „Vem si mě, Lassie…“

Chtíč jej zasáhnul v plné síle a z hrdla se mu vydralo zasténání, erekce mu napínala kalhoty jako šílená, přesto se Carlton Lassiter vzmohl na racionální jednání, chytil Shawna za ramena a o krok odstoupil, vážně se dívaje do blažené tváře mladšího muže.

„Spencere, co to bylo za drogu?“ dožadoval se informace a v duchu se modlil, aby byl pseudojasnovidec schopen jeho slovům porozumět. „No, tak, Shawne… víš to?“ samotného jej zaskočilo, jak mírný tón použil, ale jako by kdesi uvnitř věděl, že mluvit nahlas či dokonce křičet nemá smysl. Takovou intuici většinou nemíval, možná jen když šlo o Shawna…

„Asi nějaká rekreační droga, Lassie, nikdy jsem je pravidelně neužíval, ale jestli mi to dali nějací bývalí studenti…“ usmíval se na Lassitera Spencer, na rtech úsměv, jenž detektiv zařadil do kategorie sladkých, jež doposud zela prázdnotou. „Do rána budu v pořádku.“

Lassiter se zdráhal ihned uvěřit, ale uznával, že to znělo pravděpodobně, těžko mohli na školní plese očekávat další pokus o vraždu, to už by to v Santa Barbaře bylo jako v Midsomeru. Myšlenku na nemocnici ale pořád nezahazoval, nerad riskoval…

„Víš, že je to strašně hezké, jak si o mě děláš starost,“ vytrhl jej Shawn z úvah a naopak uvedl do rozpaků, nepamatoval, si že by s ním někdo kdy takhle mluvil, takhle láskyplně se na něj díval… V momentě, kdy se Shawn vymrštil z jeho sevření a přitiskl své rty na Lassiterovy, detektiv podlehl.

Shawn už to nemohl vydržet, Lassie se tvářil tak vážně a smutně a starostlivě a… jeho srdce přetékalo vděkem a láskou vůči němu, neodpustil by si, kdyby tuhle šanci, kdy už je Lassie načatý, kdyby tu šanci nevyužil. Proto sebral veškerou svou energii, vymanil se ze sevření jeho rukou a Lassitera políbil. Po pár vteřinách mu uniklo potěšené vzdychnutí, když starší muž pohnul rty a pak je mírně pootevřel, polibek opětoval a zanedlouho se dožadoval vstupu do Shawnových úst, jež neměla vůbec nic proti. S nadšením sobě vlastním přijímal vše, co mu Lassie dával, mazlil se s jeho jazykem, perfektně vnímal jeho chuť po punči, a jakmile se mu kolen trupu obtočily dvě dlouhé, silné ruce, připadal si jako v ráji.

Tisknul se k Lassiemu, vdechoval jeho vůni, třel se o něj a sám si užíval ten pocit, že měl proti svým slabinám druhou tvrdost, kterou způsobil detektivovi sám. Spokojeně zamručel, hladil Lassieho po zádech, načež sjel na jeho zadek a stiskl obě půlky, rty se mu zvlnily v úsměvu, když detektiv vydal vysoký, překvapený zvuk a odtáhl se, ovšem jen proto, aby se mohl věnovat Shawnovu oušku… což jeho majiteli roztřáslo obě kolena. Kolikrát o něčem takovém snil…

„Myslel jsi to zcela vážně, Shawne?“ zachraptěl Lassie a Spencer pro jistotu pevně sevřel košili ve svých dlaních, hrozilo, že mu nohy vypoví službu, pokud mu detektiv bude dál horce dýchat na ucho, okusovat, líbat… Odpověď z nevyšla žádná slova, jen souhlasné zakňučení.

Lassieho úsměv se pozvolna změnil ve žraločí, z něhož se Shawnovi tělem rozlila nová vlna vzrušení, ten úsměv a ďábelský pohled v očích slibovali něco… něco nezapomenutelného.

„Ke mně domů je to deset minut,“ uslyšel pak ještě, načež zjistil, že jej Lassie chytnul za ruku a táhnul k východu. Sice ztratil oporu a silné tělo přitisknuté ke svému, ale výhled na Lassieho zadek mu poskytnul náhradu přinejmenším rovnocennou…


End file.
